Vestan Ascher
"Oh my dear little Raven so broken and poor, whatever did happen to my Nevermore?" "I am Vestan Ascher, the Hydra's Talon of the Alpha Legion, Fourth of the Omegus Instruments and Chosen of Strikemaster Kernax Voldorius! My burning Eyes will be the last thing seared into your mind before I rend your body limb from limb!" “My candle burns at both ends; It will not last the night; But ah, my foes, and oh, my friends— It gives a lovely light!” Origins First Memories Vestan Ascher is an Alpha Legionnaire, most likely from the days of the Horus Heresy. He doesn't remember. His earliest memories are that of a massacre. Who was being massacred he cannot see, but it is by his hand. Behind him, he cannot see, but can feel, the presence of something powerful. Ascher knew he felt compulsion from an outside source. But it was not this compulsion that drove him to kill. The compulsion that was driving him was from four other Astartes roaring in laughter. Peer pressure from said four Astartes, who had stood on the sidelines, watching their friend prove his worth in combat for their leader. Ascher's friends. The very ones he could trust with his life. The Troupe The Last Head, Kry Helum, the last candidate for the last Astartes recruits for the Alpha Legion before the Horus Heresy. An expert at Reconnaissance and Sniper tactics, he is the smallest of the lot, standing at 7ft 6". His head is bald, not by choice, but because he is the most sickly of the five of them, not in physiology, just in complexion. He is also the quietest, but occasionally quips dark jokes after each kill he makes. The Hydra's Teeth, Aridax Skyfell, Vestan's friendly rival. He is both tougher in body and mind than Vestan, however, he lacks Vestan's finesse and skill. The two ride on wings of fire into battle and count their kills to claim victory over one another. He is easily the tallest at 8ft 2". His head has a full head of black hair, and his skin is surprisingly sun-touched. He is aloof, similar to Vestan, but much more big-headed. The Silver Tongue, Pravdan Adnil, is a master wordsmith. He understands politics and language in an unnatural fashion even for an Astartes. Vestan would occasionally lose himself in conversation with the man, and be convinced of everything he said. When he is not charming someone with words, he would be fornicating with women. On the battlefield, he is a jack-of-all-trades, taking both ranged and melee combat in stride. His confidence easily shows on his face with a shit-eating grin, however, behind all of that, Pravdan is a miserable git, always seeking better highs. He stands 7ft 11" and his head is adorned with a smart haircut (rare I know). It is a dull brown in colour, and is complimented by a well groomed beard and mustache. The Hydra's Talon, Vestan Ascher, proud in his finesse, obsessed with rage and possessed of a weak psyche compared to other Astartes. As before, his strengths lie in his sheer speed and skill. His surname Ascher was given to him for the mop of grey hair that adorns his head. But you'll learn more of him later. The Dragon's Gaze, Zharic Mindbane, the only Psyker of the group. He is a sorcerer of considerable power, and the oldest of all of them. However, rather than possess wisdom in his senility, he is merely a madman, never making much sense in his ramblings on the battlefield. This may partly be due to the horrible defects that mark his face. He stands at 7ft 9", only slightly taller than Ascher, however his physique is warped and tainted. The entirety of his body is scarred flesh. One disturbing trait is that he does not possess eyelids, cheeks, lips or ears. The only trait they all share are the grey irises within their eyes, and that none particularly resemble their Primarch. Their group was known as the Quinque Princepus Serpens to the Imperials that knew them. Or the Omegus Instruments to their Legion. But between themselves, they were the Misfits. Friendly Exploits The five of them spent many years together, dealing with Imperial and xeno forces under no leadership within the Eye of Terror and to the Western fringes of the Galaxy. They made bets, they made fun of one another and messed with each others belongings. But in combat, they were an unbreakable squad, each striking where the other could not, five heads with one intention. Each knew each others deepest secrets, nothing was unsaid between them. Each knew their weaknesses and strengths and where they could they'd make up for them. This is not to say they were unbeatable, this hydra only has so many heads. But the camaraderie did lead to some interesting moments. Interesting moments involving Vestan's love of food and fights, and fear of spiders. Involving Kry's distaste of the light and his love of isolation. Involving Aridax's love of sea air, but fear of Zero-G. Involving Pravdan's promiscuity, his distaste of Pincers and jealousy of those holding higher positions than him. And involving Zharic's lack of coherent speech and inability to blink, and his ability to Telepathically speak and read the minds with those around him. Introduction of Leadership After many years, the five were met with a one Kernax Voldorius. A proclaimed Strikemaster of their Legion. The group were assigned to him as a changing of the guard, and Kernax was impressed by the Omegus Instruments. This of course means a great deal when coming from a Daemon Prince. The only one not flattered by the offer was Pravdan, who, as you may know, holds a great deal of spite for those in power. This eventually led to a point in the first formal meeting between them, where Pravdan of course spoke of his distaste of his transfer. Rather than kill him as an example, the Daemon Prince merely asked him to come forward, and whispered a few words into his ear. Pravdan immediately went pure white. After returning to the squad, he immediately had no more qualms with his transfer. After the exchange, Vestan questioned Pravdan on what the Daemon Prince had said. Pravdan merely said, "Everything..." before returning to his quarters at the time. After this, they were assigned to fight under Kernax Voldorius on board the Cruiser Omicron, and began a long campaign to the Eastern Fringe, in order to neutralize Imperial threats, and sow destruction among their worlds, to perhaps destabilize the region, and please the Ruinous Powers. A Fruitless Effort The next century saw Voldorius bring ruin to many planets among the Jagal Stars, as well as destabilize the planets Zoran, Modanna and Kavel. However, their last stop, an Imperial Fortress world known as Quintus V, would see the slaughter come to an end, the Daemon Primarch Strikemaster beheaded and impaled upon a statue to the Emperor, and the Quinque Princepus Serpens divide in order to survive. It was Ascher's largest failure. (Described in the The Chronicles of Vestan Ascher - The Fable of Failure) The Downward Spiral After the events on Quintus V, Vestan learned that he could resurrect his Strikemaster that he had worshipped in order for an elevation to something greater. In the beginning every effort he made leaded to failure. For 148 years, Vestan hit dead end after dead end. Scraping the bottom of the barrel to stay alive. He wasn't able to meet up with his legion or his squad, and his name was all but forgotten. No-one remembered the Chronicles of Vestan Ascher, save those cultists Ascher forced to listen to him. Ascher drove himself to deeper and deeper levels of depravity, and so the spiral continued. The one thing that haunted him the most was a recurring dream. It began in a room devoid of light bar a single weak beam barely illuminating his own face. He could not see in this room, it was as if he was blind. But he didn't require eyes to know the room was teeming with Raven Guard and White Scar Astartes. They would jump out from the shadows to attack. But Vestan knew their pattern, and easily cut them down. He would hear words of praise from his squad, and even his Strikemaster. That is, until an unkindness of Ravens would swarm him. The birds would strip him of his armour and tear at his muscles until he could no longer move, and would fall to the ground, paralyzed. At this point, the boot of Kayvaan Shrike would plant on Vestan's chest and leap towards his Strikemaster, and the Strikemaster would be consumed in Ravens. Then, everything would disappear, and the only thing left would be the weak beam of light illuminating the now impaled Kernax Voldorius, at which point Vestan would wake up, in a sweat, and most likely shaking and shouting. It was during this time, he alone was forced to raid an Ultramarines forward base to survive. Before anything, he hid himself in order to mentally prepare. In his preparartions however, he was overcome by the state of helplessness he was in. He wept, something no Astartes should be known doing, be they loyalist, renegade or traitorous. So you can imagine his reaction when two Scouts found him. He gutted them, looted and ate their corpses, and hitched a ride off planet. Somewhere in between here and now, Vestan found himself looking at the light at the end of his tunnel. Journey's End Ascher had met with five other Astartes, all traitorous and renegade, who were in a similar predicament as him. But they had found an out. The Dark Creed. The six now merely had to steal it. With the 'help' of a certain miserable Captain, the six managed to pull off the heist, and a month later, they entered Imperial controlled space yet again, seeking to raid a Storm Wardens' outpost, Gryphon Station. Goals Currently, Ascher wishes naught but revenge for his Strikemaster. However, to succeed in this goal he realises that the only way to do so is to help others in similar predicaments as he. Ever since Kernax Voldorius' death, Ascher has heard his psychic echoes, specifying the means to resurrect him. So far, Ascher has determined that he requires these items: Moonfang - Kor'sarro Khan's Power Sword The Raven's Talons - Kayvaan Shrike's Lightning Claws. Inquisition Rossette - A mark of the very organisation used to murder the Imperium's enemies. A Statue to the Corpse God. Kayvaan Shrike's corpse. Kor'sarro Khan's head. Ascher must impale Kayvaan's corpse with his own claws on the statue, and stick the sword in the ground in front of it, mounted with Khan's head and the Rossette. After this however, Ascher is unsure what to do. The Torch has been passed on, for Ascher's light has burned out. Current Events Vestan has currently allied himself with a rag-tag group of Traitor and Renegade Astartes, and together have taken a ship known as the Dark Creed. They have already ransacked a Storm Wardens outpost known as Gryphon Station and now are moving towards Port Wander, where they have stumbled upon a strange person who calls himself Castor. Gryphon Station was taken. But Ascher had failed the mission he had been tasked by the vivid dreams most likely related to his Strikemaster. After suffering horrendous injuries at the talons of the Tyranids, a relatively new enemy of Ascher's, they looted the station and headed into the Warp. After translation out of the Warp, they met a mysterious, almost robotic, figure known as Castor. He (it) invited Ascher and the troop to dine with them and proposed that the Astartes help them. They agreed. The troop then met with the Slouth, who almost killed both Ascher and Faust. They barely escaped to meet with Castor, and a new (old) character, Lord Commander Cain. After a subsequent ground slaughter, and an encounter with an entity known as Jericho, the group stayed with Cain for the next year, to allow their ship to be repaired, and meet with the various denizens of the planet, including Marduk, Cain's son. With Castor and Marduk, they head to the a Seed World, to recover something the deathwatch currently hold, and which Commander Cain wants. The base itself is riddled with many surprises, as Ascher and Tancred are separated and find themselves fighting Blink Beasts. The two are wounded badly, but they manage to fend them off after Ascher follows one through the Warp. This moment is a signifies a forming bond for Ascher and Tancred. Later however, after losing his arm to a trap, Ascher learned that his grace was not going to be enough to himself through the rest of his days, he may have to turn a little of his soul over to the Blood God. After getting the rosette he needed, Ascher subsequently released a Daemon from it's binding when he destroyed the tank it was being held in. This gained the Word Bearer in the group, Ephitas, a favour of the Daemon. And with that, Marduk got what he needed, a Grey Knights gene seed, and they left. Returning to Malfi however, resulted in an unexpected turn of events. Commander Cain, used the gene seed of the Grey Knight in a ritual to expunge the warp from the Malfian sub-sector and plunging Malfi into the Warp, cleansing his son, and killing himself. Now moving away from the cataclysm of the Malfian sub-sector, the group decide that seeking the riches of an Eldar Grave-World would grant them much power. Making a pact with both Castor and the Dark Eldar, they travel through the Webway to get to their destination. The world they land on is dead and desolate, but surrounded in a belt of millions of ancient ships. Upon entering the world however, it is obvious that they are not welcome, as ancient systems begin to awaken and resist the movements of the ragtag band of Astartes. Soon, they are forced underground as the ancient systems draw the rest of the Eldar and their darker kin to defend or reconnoiter the dead world. Unfortunately, Faust is killed as he stays behind at base, which is hit by orbital bombardment. Underground, the team is stalked by Eldar and Wraith constructs alike, they are ambushed at every corner, and slowly but surely their will and gear is worn down. One such ambush sees several Eldar surround and very nearly kill Ascher. In a last ditch attempt, the blinded Ascher screams his fallen Strikemaster's name, and is imbued with the ruinous powers of the Warp. He tears apart much of the Eldar as his fallen brothers are resurrected for a short time, and fight with him as Spectral weapons. However, this imbuing of power scars Ascher, as his eyes permanently become blazing fires of the warp itself, each blue or green in colour. After moving on, they are onset by a Harlequin and a Dark Jester, they are dispatched after a lengthy engagement however. Now reunited with both Castor and Marduk, they enter the core of the Grave-World. At the core is a being which the Strikemaster had been whispering to Ascher for many weeks. It is a partially formed Avatar of Khaine. Ascher is uplifted by a pact made with the Strikemaster and Khorne, and a stadium of energy is created around himself and the Avatar. Ascher gracefully dodges the Avatars blows until a opening reveals itself, and with it he plunges himself, propelled by his Jetpack, deep into the Avatar. His now broken Chainsword pierces the heart of the being and snuffs out his lifeforce. Ascher screams as Khorne witnesses an aspiring champion of his and sears Ascher's soul with his mark. The Chainsword, broken by the force with which it was forced into the Avatar, resonates with power after Ascher's marking. A weapon fitting for Ascher is created, the Hydra's Talon roars to life from the broken chassis of the Chainsword. During the battle, Ephitas of the Word Bearers sacrifices the souls he promised to the Dark Eldar instead for Slaanesh, and with that he earns himself Worldsplitter. The group rushes out of the Grave-World as Castor takes what he needs and the Black Hole powering the world is unleashed. They escape, broken and battered, but alive. And with a new cruiser in tow from the belt of ships. After four months of healing, Ascher awakes to find that his missing arm had been replaced with a Slayer limb, and a brass Gorget placed around his neck. Khorne had favoured his Champion. The group then decided to search their new ship, only to find that Castor was Inquisitor Jericho, and left the ship in explosive fashion, however, they had found Gideon, THE Man of Iron. Now the group needed supplies, after much deliberation, they decided that selling their extra cruiser to Forge Pollux for power armour supplies and ammo was a wise course of action. The forge agreed, but the Gloaming Ones had been warned of the groups presence, and Ephitas was forced to duel their leader, Fortunately, he won. The group got an influx of new supplies and some much needed repairs to their armour. Knowing that the group had to find some respite in the galaxy, they traveled in search of a base of sorts. With Gideons navigation, they found themselves on a world called Choir. It was barren despite first outlooks. However, it was in fact home to a single intact STC. Another AI. The world did not seem to mind their presence, and Gideon even got a Titan out of it. They did find a Raven Guard marine there however, one known as Tyris, who had been abandoned elsewhere, and spat out on Choir by the warp. The next plan they made however, was less well thought out. Tranch was put forward. Tranch, was an opportunity for slaughter in Ascher's eyes, and the group knew that they could make powerful allies if they rid the planet of Imperial forces. But, little did they know that it would mean doom for most of them. They agreed with Marduk to seed some worlds with men to further gain influence whilst they themselves would wage a long war with the Imperials on Tranch. Upon arrival, it was obvious that they were in for a fight, as Red ran the blockade on the planet with the Dark Creed. Ascher steered the Drop-pod they were in toward the surface, however, here the first mistake was made. Ascher, despite his best efforts could not pilot the Drop-Pod well enough to avoid AA fire.The drop-pod was shot down and ambushed. After a bloody encounter with Cadians, Tancred revealed their position to the enemy by taking a prisoner but forgetting to remove their vox communicatioins. This lead to the second mistake. Their revelation to the enemy lead to a bombing run on their position, which destroyed the drop pod and all of their supplies. After consolidating, scolding Tancred and moving on, the group fled underground. There they found mutants, but the mutants weren't willing to trust the newcomers, and so a challenge was set. This challenge was to slay a mutant beast. This proved too difficult for the group, and so the third mistake was made. Ephitas summoned a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh. It killed the beast, but it also happen to alert every Imperial Psyker in the sector, including a contingent of Grey Knights and Deathwing. Afterwards, they met with the Shroudmasters of Tranch, and struck a bargain to help them rid Tranch of Imperials. They then rendezvoused with Marduk. This is where mistake four was encountered, Ascher provoked Marduk to lash out at him, and a fight began leading to Marduk being knocked out, and any trust he once had in the group lost forever. The mission was then to collapse a tunnel on top of Imperial forces in order to cement their loyalty to the Shroudmasters. This is where mistake five happened. Whilst setting up explosives, Tyris went to scout, however, he drew the Imperials attention when he voxed his group, and the Imperials picked up on the vox hail. The imperials chased Tyris back to the unprepared team. Upon seeing that they would be overrun, Ascher knew that at that moment he would need to take drastic action, lest they be flattened by the Sentinels and Chimeras. Ascher flew up high into the cavern, and with a mighty shout blasted into one of the Chimera's, detonating it. However, the attack was one of such devastation that Ascher himself was also killed in the resulting explosion. Only to be brought back by his Strikemaster as a gift for Ascher's loyal service. He was possessed by Voldorius, and aided in helping the group create new allies in the Raptors of the Masque, however, in helping them recover an object called the discordia, Ascher was again killed, this time by a Necron Lord in the core of Tranch, when the Discordia they were looking for rebuked his tainted soul back into the abyss. And so endeth the Tale of Vestan Ascher; The Hydra's Talon of the Alpha Legion. Visions of the End To Hell and Back The door shut behind both Tancred and Ascher, and a distorted and robotic voice came over a pair of speakers above the door. "Intruders detected, containment breached, sealing exit." Ascher and Tancred continued to stare around the room they were in, there were rows upon rows of desks covered in blood and other bits of viscera, now illuminated by yellow hazard lighting. Ascher finally muttered, "I don't know about you Tancred, but I have a very bad feeling about this," To which Tancred answered, "Fear not, my blue friend, no danger shall best us if I have anything to say about it," He proudly puffed out his chest as he lit the pilot light on his Heavy Flamer. Ascher drew his trusty Chain-Axe and placed one foot forward, continuing to survey the room, however, the yellow lighting was disrupting his vision somewhat, and he did not notice a flicker in the air beside him. It was too late before he noticed a claw, phasing in and out of reality, take a swipe at him. He shouted as the huge protusions of warp tainted bone cut into the Ceramite of his armour, rending his back and causing him to bleed profusely. He screamed in pain as he turned to see that the beast had then disappeared again. Tancred then let loose a gout of flame into the room, as he did, two other semi-transparent beasts flickered into reality. The first evaded the flames, but the second was caught in the gout. It screamed as it's flesh was seared from its bone, but it managed to shrug off the damage, and disappear into the ether. "Ascher, are you alright?" Tancred asked, the Narthecium on his right arm betraying a past as a Medic. "'Tis but a flesh wound, Ultramarine, what the hell are those things?" Ascher shot back. "They are foul warp beasts, that seek to prey on our souls," Tancred said with disgust. "You know Tancred, for as much as you hate the Imperium, you still really sound like a damn Loyalist," Ascher winced as he looked at the bright red blood spill from the gaping wound on his side. "I am Tancred of Ultramar, and I fear no Warp Beast," Tancred proudly said, seeming to ignore Ascher's comment. Ascher was about to roll his eyes when another beast materialized in front of him, he was quick to draw his pistol and fire at the beast, but the bolt seemed to do little if anything to it. Again it clawed at Ascher, but this time Ascher managed to avoid it, but before he could retaliate, it vanished again. "ARGH!" Ascher screamed, "This is really unfair," he was about to begin cursing until he saw a flicker in the opposite corner of the room, "THERE YOU ARE LITTLE BEAST!" He shouted as his jetpack ignited, sending him flying towards the flicker. However, as he was halfway across the room, another claw, seemingly out of nowhere, clipped his left arm as he flew past, Ascher however, grit his teeth and ignored it, as he crashed into the flicker he had laid his eyes upon. His Chain-Axe revved and bit into Warp-Beast hide. The creature screamed, but then backed off. Ascher was about to go in for another attack when he heard Tancred yell, "Ascher! Danger Close!" Ascher turned just in time to see Tancred let loose another gout of Flame... in Ascher's direction. Ascher cried out like a little girl and dodged the flames. The beast however, wasn't so lucky. Despite this, another beast appeared beside Ascher. And another, as the two began to rend Ascher's armour, and cut deep into the Alpha Legionnaire's flesh beneath. He screamed in pain, and lashed out at one of the beats, his Axe again biting into the beast, but doing little to stop the onslaught. That was when Tancred charged into the fray, shouting, "Feel the Mighty Boot Warp-Spawn!" as he punted one of the Beasts in what would have been it's genitalia had it been of the material plane. Ascher then turned to bring his Axe down on the same Warp-beast, but it blinked away to the opposite side of the room. Tancred then revealed his Bolter, and spat explosive shells at the creature. The creature managed to get out of the way for the first few shots, but it could not continue it's weaving, and so was cut down by the Ultramarine turned traitor. The final beats then lashed out at Ascher again, but failed to hit. Ascher then saw parts of it's form disappear and realised that it was about to teleport again. Ascher knew he couldn't let it do it again. Instinctively he reached out with its left arm, and grabbed the beast by the neck. And he vanished. He was surrounded by the broiling madness of the warp, a thousand souls screamed at him from beyond the veil, all chanting a chorus that made no sense to Ascher. He saw the universe begin and end in an instant, he saw the Horus Heresy over and over again, every possibility played out a million times a million times. He saw his own mother and father. And then he saw his Strikemaster. He reached out his hand, but instead, he grasped a hold of the beast. He realised what he had. And he began to slash with his Axe repeatedly. Ascher rematerialized at the other end of the room, Warp-Beast blood all over him, his armour smoking and taking on various shapes and visages from beyond. Ascher however, was dazed. "Ascher? You alright?" Tancred asked warily as he approached, his Bolter now levelled at Ascher. The alarms then stopped, and normal light flooded the room. Ascher came out of his stupor and shook his head, "...Yeah... I think so... Why wouldn't I be?" he finally answered, as his time in the warp disappeared from memory. Tancred then lowered his Bolter and began to patch Ascher up, "It doesn't matter my Blue friend, the beasts have been taken care of," As he finished he patted Ascher on the shoulder and held out a hand. Aacher took it and raised himself to his feet. "C'mon," Tancred urged, "Let's go report to the others." Desperation Ascher was surrounded. After helping Marduk dispatch of a Striking Scorpion, and then running one through himself, the Eldar warriors realised an emerging threat in the Alpha Legionnaire. And now that Ascher had moved far away enough from his team, they saw an opportunity and struck. Their Leader moved to challenge Ephitas, and two others leaped to Artemis, holding them off so that Ascher could be finished. Five of them were on Ascher in an instant, the Xenos moving faster than any Human could ever hope to move. Ascher ducked and weaved through the power blades, but it was not enough, one slashed across his chest, another stabbed into his leg and another into his shoulder. He fell to one knee and looked up. His eyes met a Striking Scorpions, and he saw his life flash before him. His helmet was then tossed off as a blade cut across it. And another blade sunk into his face. The Powered blade caused an overload and the force of the energy coursing through him popped Ascher's eyeballs like little balloons. Ascher screamed in agony. He did not want to die. How would he resurrect his Strikemaster if he died? Everything he had suffered through would have been for nothing. He could not die here. No, he will not die here. He set his mind to it. And acted. He burst his way through the Eldar on top of him, spread his arms and screamed to the heavens, "STRIKEMASTER! LEND ME YOUR AID! IF I DIE HERE YOUR LEGACY WILL END!" Immediately, a flash appeared in Ascher's mind. His dead teammates nodded to him and pulled up arms. Suddenly, he regained his sight as two roaring fires appeared in his eye sockets, and his skin flayed from his head. His form embodied that of a Skull with fire for eyes, and was lifted into the air for a moment, a shock wave forcing the Eldar around him back. As he descended on wings of fire, spectral blades appeared at his side, his fallen comrades from days of old coming to his aid. Together they cut down the Eldar in front of them like hot knives through butter. The Exarch, stunned by the display, was then run through by Ephitas, the Eldar power blade the First Acolyte had looted sticking out of the Exarch's chest, the Eldar screamed as his soul was condemned by Ephitas to Slaanesh, "Such is the fate of your arrogant kind," he whispered to the dying Eldar. More Striking Scorpions fell to Ascher and his spectral warriors until none remained, and when none remained, the visage ened, and the spectres vanished, leaving an Ascher, without skin on his head and flaming eyeballs standing there panting heavily from the power surge he had just endured. He shouted, "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!" Icarus Ascher watched as Tyris ran towards the blockade that had been hastily set up. Explosions detonated behind him as several Chimeras and Sentinels tracked his movement. Las fire etched into Ascher's burning eyes. "What are you doing?" Harrick screamed, "The explosives aren't ready yet!" "Damn it Tyris!" Ephitas shouted, "Prepare for an assault!" Tyris bounded over to the barricade and leaped over the sandbags as Multi-Las fire stitched towards him. "I count two Multi-Lasers and an Autocannon!" Tancred registered, "And Sentinels behind the Chimeras," Ephitas immediately leapt onto one of the Shattered Lords' Chimeras and manned the Autocannon, laying down suppressive fire. Ascher watched as his teammates fled, their plan crumbling. In a moment of clarity he remembered. He remembered his old teammates. The Misfits of the Alpha Legion. He then saw his present teammates, and remembered the bond he had made with all of them. First Acolyte Ephitas. Despite his pestering, Ascher saw Ephitas as someone to look to. He was ambitious, and the two had their moments. The Lathe blade gift, the sermons, the back and forth banter. Ephitas was his brother. Artemis of the Deathguard. The son of Nurgle held much wisdom in his rotting shell. Not much had been said between the two, but Artemis had helped Ascher to his feet when Ascher needed it. Artemis was his brother. Draken. The fallen Techmarine had been slightly abrasive, and Ascher had been abrasive too, when they had first met, but the both of them knew that each held talents the other could not match, and if anything, they had trained together for the better part of six months. Draken was his brother. Tancred of Ultramar. This almost back to front marine was just friendly. Ascher respected that, Tancred had actually talked to him when he tended to his wounds. They had reminisced about the Pre-Heresy era, and had fought back to back against blink beasts. Tancred was his brother. Tyris. This relatively new addition was picked on by Ascher for a while, but after learning of their common hatred for Shrike's third company, Tyris grew on him. Ascher wanted to pass on his legacy to him if he failed. They had also trained for many weeks together. Tyris was his brother. He remembered the sacrifice his previous had made for him. He couldn't allow it to happen again. "Don't worry, Brothers, I will draw their attention!" Ascher shouted as he ignited his jetpack, reaching high into the air. He thought one last time about his brothers, before firing the jetpack downwards and screaming at the top of his lungs, "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" before slamming into one of the Chimeras. However, with such force was the impact that the Chimera exploded. Ascher was flayed with shrapnel from the ammunition cooking off, and charred as the fuel detonated. His screams drowned out the roar of the flames as his life force was ripped from his body, "DO NOT FORGET ME STRIKEMASTER!" were Ascher's last words, as Voldorius grasped onto Ascher's soul, and pulled it screaming into the warp. Snuffing the Embers It had been several weeks since Ascher had been resurrected. He did not have full control over his body or mind. He acted mainly on impulse, certainly not much different from normaily, but he did not have the chance to think things through. But now he again felt the moment of clarity. Draken was by his side as the explosion had rippled past him. He saw the 'Necron' Lord in front of him, the very same one that he had run through not an hour earlier. The Strikemaster called to him. "Ascher, I can no longer sustain your body, the burden of my resurrection shall be passed onto a more suitable subject, but I still require sustenance, and you shall suffice," The words lingered in his head. Ascher locked onto the Lord. He fired his jetpack and rocketed towards it. "I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" He screamed. The Hydra's Talon tore the Lord in two. But the damage he dealt was reflected back onto him as the discordia rebuked his warp taint. And with a scream that could be heard on the surface, Ascher's body disintegrated, as once again, his soul was ripped into the warp, only this time, to be devoured for all eternity. Vestan Ascher, Hydra's Talon of the Alpha Legion, Fourth of the Omegus Intruments, Chosen of Daemon Prince Kernax Voldorius and Favoured of the Blood God, was no more. Artefacts and Arcana The Hydra's Talon A weapon born in the heat of an Avatar of Khaine's heart. This broken chainsword stills revs to life in Ascher's hands, almost as if it has absorbed the Avatar's essence. It is, aptly, named after Ascher himself. Stats In Ascher's Hands: * Damage: 3d10k1+8+1+1+5+5+6 * Type: Rending * Penetration: 8 * Special: Tearing, Balanced, Immune to Power Fields, Best Quality, Tainted, Legacy of Blood, Overkill Associates Allies Alpha Legionnaire Aridax Skyfell - Perhaps Ascher's best friend. Alpha Legionnaire Kry Helum - One of the greatest marksmen and squadmates Ascher has had the pleasure of fighting alongside. Alpha Legionnaire Pravdan Adnil - A devotee to Slaanesh, and one of the funniest squadmates Ascher has had. Alpha Legionnaire Zharic Mindbane - One of the weirdest looking Sorcerers and squadmates Ascher has met. Captain Red of the Dark Creed - A slave? Ascher doesn't believe it, he's the chillest Captain he's met. Ascher wishes he could be better friends with this one. Daemon Prince Strikemaster Kernax Voldorius - Strikemaster of the Alpha Legion, and a true leader in Ascher's eyes. Death Guard Sorcerer Artemis - A sorcerer Ascher admires for his ingenuity, and his blight grenades. Vestan trusts this grandson of Nurgle, as long as he isn't willing to share his gifts. Ascher wishes he could be better friends with this one. Fallen Angel Lucifer - Honestly Ascher hasn't spent enough time with this one. He also has seemed to master the art of Hide and Seek. Renegade Iron Hand Techmarine Draken - This one fixed Ascher's armour. There was also a point in time when the two weren't happy with one another, that time has passed. Renegade Lamenter Assault Marine Morsang - Another favoured of Khorne, whislt not friendly with Ascher, he certainly knows his way around a blade. Renegade Raven Guard Tyris - At first, this little bird was a mere joke to Ascher, but as time went on, Ascher learned of Tyris' hatred of the Raven Guard, and a kinship of sorts began to develop. This one, Ascher thought, would be his successor should he fail. Renegade Red Templar Octavius Faust - Ascher believes this one will go far. He's saved Ascher's life once, and is a pleasure to be around. A deadshot with the autocannon he wields, Ascher trusts this one to have his back, and Faust hasn't let him down. Except when he died, then he let Ascher down. Renegade Ultramarine Tancred of Ultramar - The only son of Ultramar Ascher will ever consider to be a friend. This man has a strange view of the galaxy, and may be deluded, but he is a riot to be around, and an excellent combatant armed with his mighty boot. Word Bearer First Acolyte Ephitas - This book-nerd is fun to pester, but Ascher trusts his skill with a blade, and the presence of conviction he radiates. He has unknowingly stopped Vestan's mind from tearing itself apart with the break that was securing The Dark Creed. Ascher wishes he could be better friends with this one. Enemies Master of Shadows Kayvaan Shrike - "It is so easy to kill a bird, simply take it in your hands and BREAK IT'S GODDAMNED NECK!" Captain Kor'sarro Khan - "That one is machine and nerve... and has it's mind concluded. This one is but flesh and faith... and is the more deluded," Castor - You're a sneaky little fucker aren't you? Marduk - My ego got our parties to split. The Imperium of Man - "Fuck 'em,"